jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jurassic Book, Chapter five
Chapter five of The Jurassic Book. Plot At Mowgli's hut he and the other humans were finishing up fixing the Rajasaurus's injury. "Almost done?" Rahhar asks, "yeah I just need something temporary: something that will come off after healing" Mowgli says and sees Baloo was eating some honey from a jar he found, "Baloo give me" Mowgli orders and Baloo, unsure what he meant, spits in Mowgli's hand, "your honey you moron" Mowgli corrects and Baloo apologetically hands the honey, much to Jacala's amusement. From outside Mang was flying as fast as possible until he could see the hut and dives in, accidentally crashing into the truck, startling everybody. "Ugh Mang how many times have I told you not to fly into the truck?" Mowgli berates picking Mang up (the bat had a habit of crash-landing into Mowgli's truck during times like this), "forget about that, we're about to-" Mang began when sounds arrived from outside and from the window, a car (Rahhar's) was trashed and thrown like a toy, "the kid's parents are here" Mang finished and everybody, including the humans, knew what he meant, Mowgli cautiously crept to the window and with everyone looks out, not noticing one of the parent-dinosaurs was looking at them from another window on the opposite-side, until it began making noise, and once they looked, the dinosaur roars at them, at the same time the other parent shows-up at the first window, startling Mowgli, "we're so dead" Kamya laments while everybody stood absolutely still: not wanting to give the dinosaurs any motivation to attack, Rahhar and Meshua had to grab each other when the second Rajasaurus, the father, roars at them, while the mother lightly bumps the structure, knocking things off the shelf from that side, but they didn't go any further, "why aren't they attacking?" Meshua asks, having thought the dinosaurs would tear down the hut by now, Mowgli looks at them and sees they were mostly focused on the juvenile, "this isn't predatory behavior Meshua, they're searching: they came for their kid" he concludes, "let's not disappoint them" Rahhar proposes and everyone couldn't agree more: Mowgli helps the adolescent get on his feet, who found that even with the new cast on he could stand again, and at least limp, and both he and Mowgli began walking to the exit with the parents fallowing from outside, and once they emerged Mowgli looks right into their eyes and says "we be of one blood ye and I", the parents look stunned that the human boldly faced them, and more so that it spoke in real words to their ears, curiosity piqued the father leans his face in, "what did you say?" he asks, "I said we be of one blood, ye and I, I never intended to hurt your child, I was just trying to help him" Mowgli clarifies, "mom dad, please don't hurt him or his friends, he's telling the truth" the adolescent abelisaur pleas and shows his cast while standing protectively in front of Mowgli, the mother lowers her head and inspects the cast, seeing how nothing was wrong, she was satisfied and looks at Mowgli with gratitude, "thank you" she says and with that they leave, "that was heart-stopping" Vermillion remarks, "think we'll see them again?" Alex wonders, "maybe so Alex, maybe so" Jumeirah answers. Meanwhile at the tree, Bagheera was radioing Mowgli: the panther was the most familiar with human technology than any other animal in the jungle, so he knew how to work it. "Yes Bagheera?" Mowgli's voice responds, "yeah uh, the dinosaurs are leaving, everything alright?" Bagheera replies, "yeah we know we saw them, and we're fine, you?" Mowgli talks back, "fine here too" Bagheera answers. The next day, everyone was recovering from the excitement from last night, but Mowgli was once again on the hunt for the Sinraptor and whatever killed those rangers yesterday. He intends to scope out the Cold-Lairs since those footprints with the dead rangers were heading there. Going with him are Baloo, Bagheera, Lala, Sura, Akru, Maki, Sandah, Jacala, Kaa and Kichi, and luckily for Akru, they're going on foot rather than ride the truck again. Along the way they get the sense they were being fallowed. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Maki says looking around, "sometimes" Baloo answers while a stick was heard breaking in two behind them, causing them to freeze, "we're not alone" Kichi suspects, "I sense it too" Bagheera sniffed and goes into stalking-mode: creeping toward a bush, he waits for a couple of seconds, then leaps in, the sounds of struggle could be heard with a familiar boy, "let go of me" he shouts, which was none other than..."Alex!?" Mowgli screeched in horror, "and kids, I know you're there, come on out, there's no use hiding anymore" Bagheera suddenly calls out to seemingly nothing until three ashamed juvenile wolves emerge: Rusty, Marigold and Grey, much to their parents' shock, "what the?" Lala gasps, "what are you all doing here?" Sura scolds, "wanting to see if you found more dinosaurs" Rusty answers pathetically, "ugh, it's things like this that make me hate what I am" Mowgli complains, why can't humans ever get as many growth-spurts as animals? "I don't think that would make much of a difference" Kaa says knowing exactly what Mowgli meant: no one ever told the jungle-boy parenthood was easy, "should we split up: half of us bring these rebels back home and the other half keep going?" Sandah asks, "nah, I don't feel comfortable splitting up when there's dinosaurs on the lose, even to escort the kids home, we'll be safer if we stick together" Mowgli ascertains, "agreed" Bagheera supports, "if you say so" Akru shrugs while the kids cheered in joy that they'll be going along after all, but silenced when the adults scold them, "but remember kids, this isn't a game" Bagheera orders and the youngsters nod in understanding. Eventually they reach the Cold-Lairs, and found more footprints similar to the ones yesterday. "These are the same tracks we saw yesterday" Baloo comments, "I wonder what they belong to" Alex says, "I am picking up a scent, it's heading right into the temple" Kaa says looking into the temple, "okay, keep your guard up gang, who knows what we'll find" Mowgli advises and they all head inside, not noticing a shape dart pass. In the temple, the gang fan out to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary. Kaa still picked up the scent, but couldn't tell which direction it went. "Something's been here recently" Jacala notes upon discovering some dead monkeys, "they've got the same claw-marks those humans had" Sandah notes upon finding claw-marks, "lets keep looking" Grey proposes and they do, heading further in and up the temple, on the sixth floor Kaa noticed the scent was stronger now, "something was here, their scent is strong" Kaa remarks, "could the dinosaurs have been hiding here for millions of years?" Marigold wonders, "I doubt it, if they were we would've noticed the last times we were here" Bagheera expresses, pretty sure the dinosaurs didn't go into hiding in the ruins for sixty-five million years, Lala was exploring when she came upon what looked like a holding-pen for horses, and inside was a strange bird-like creature posing like a statue, in fact Lala thought it was a fake until it blinked, and without warning sprung to life and tries to attack her, revealing itself to be a Saurornithoides: a troodont which resembled the better known dromaeosaur raptors like Velociraptor, it was about the same size as the wolves, had large eyes and retractable clawed-toes, it also sported feathers like a bird, but differed from a normal bird by also having clawed-hands and a mouth full of sharp-teeth. It lunged at Lala but was blocked by the wooden bars separating them, its screeching and Lala's cries alerted everyone else and they all run for their lives. The Saurornithoides eventually finding a way out through a gap in the bars. "Down here!" Mowgli directs while they run down a staircase into what looked like more holding-pens, only to see a dead end, "over here" Rusty beckons to another passage as the troodont's shrieks could be heard, but they find another dead end, "drat" Sura cursed, and even worse, when they turn back, the Saurornithoides arrives, "this way!" Baloo directs to one pen and he, Lala, Sura, Maki, Akru, their kids, Mowgli and Kaa head in, "go, go" Alex orders who along with Bagheera, Jacala, Sandah and Kichi head into another pen while the troodont rushes at them, the instant the five close the door, the dinosaur rams it with such force that even Jacala struggled to keep it at bay, and the dinosaur, though small, shows itself to be surprisingly strong: pushing the five into the corner with only the door keeping them apart, "hey over here!" Akru shouts, "Alex" Mowgli cries while the Saurornithoides tries to reach its quarry, but the gaps in the door were too small to stick its mouth or hands through, so it gives up on that and looks for an alternative, and spies the gap above the door, which the five good-guys saw too, "oh not good" Jacala mutters seeing what the dinosaur plans to do, proven when the Saurornithoides sets one foot on the door and begins to climb, but when it took both feet off the ground, Alex got an idea, "everybody, push" he orders and together all five push the door with the dinosaur riding it, who didn't expect its prey to fight back so fast, quickly they trap it in a corner and lock the door in that position to escape, causing the dinosaur to emit a distress call, which Bagheera noticed, "oh my god...he's calling for help" he notes until Sura came back and yells "Bagheera come on", Bagheera complies and they get outa there, just in time for the dinosaur to climb out. The gang run out the temple and into the jungle in the hopes to lose their pursuer. A moment later the Saurornithoides emerges and began barking out to tell others who were scattered across the jungle on scouting missions when they look up from the sound. They knew it meant one thing: their targets were found. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanfiction